


I'm coming for you

by BlueFishyLove



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Death Fic, Gen, I once said I will never kill donghae, I'm a horrible person, M/M, POV First Person, and then I wrote a deathfic for donghae, and then I wrote a sequel where I off-ed hyukjae as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFishyLove/pseuds/BlueFishyLove
Summary: Eunhyuk lost Donghae through his stupidity .  What will happen if he cant be apart of him ?





	

**_"I will always love you ...Lee Hyukjae"_**     
  
Those were his last words. How could i even let this happen? I wasnt suppose to hurt him. Making him take away his life.  
  
And all this started becuz SMent wanted me to date a female idol. They asked me not to tell anyone about it. Not even to him.   
  
It was stupid of me to hear them. How could I be so stupid? I thought that by telling him that I would still love and care for him would make him feel okay.   
  
Survive till she would be famous and I wouldnt need to date her anymore. Survive till the day I could have you back  into my arms kissing you.   
  
I was wrong. It did hurt me too. But I didnt know that it hurted so much as it hurted you.  I never thought you would take away your life.   
  
Since I was okay by lookin at you even for a spare minute everyday. I thought you would be as well.   
  
But I forgot how sensitive and breakable you are. I wanted you to be strong... But why would you be strong when you didnt even know the reason why we even broke up.   
  
I am such an idiot and now Im paying my stupidity. I lost you. Forever. You took yourself away from me. I miss you so much.  I pay you a visit at the cemetery everytime i have a gap in my schedule.   
  
Sometime I think I can hear you. Saying that same sentence. I think im going crazy. Losing you was the worst thing that happened to me. I know that sooner or later Im gonna visit you again. Only this time is going to be permenant.   
  
Its becuz I cant live without you. I had to lose you to realize that. Even if I continue to insult myself you will never be able to come back.   
  
I wish I could had the courage to stand out to you and tell you the reasson we broke up. I wish I could bring you back to me and this time I wouldnt hurt you with anything.   
  
I wish I could be at your place right now , because I am the idiot who should be dead. I broke your heart. I should have died.   
  
Leeteuk hyung says that he doesnt want anymore dying into our dorms. He says that you wouldnt like me to give up my life just for you. He might be right.   
  
Yet again I miss you so much. I cant wait any longer. I need to see you again. Hug you. Kiss you. I miss you. I need you.   
  
It rains tonight. Im at the room or our dorms. I remembered that it rained the night you take yourself away from me.   
  
Im crying. Remembering all the days we had together. And all the days we had apart. How much it hurted you. I should remember how fragile you are..you were.   
  
I close my eyes. Im falling. Thinking of you , of your smile. Surprisingly Im not afraid. I never was. Cuz Im coming back to you.  I coming to find you.   
  
Because....   
  
_"I will always love you..Lee Donghae!"._   
  
Now I know that our love will rose up at the other side, its becuz you are hear smilling to me and offering me your hand. We can be together again. At last , I have you back ...  
  
 _My breath_  ,   
 _my wine and food_  ,   
 _my life_  ,   
 _my death_  ,   
  
**_my love !!!_ **


End file.
